Forbidden Love
by VampKnightLover
Summary: Pureblood X Vampire Hunter is pretty forbidden, right? Yuri is my OFC, no I did not mean Yuki. One-shot


**Hello, VKL here! So, in English, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, and when my teacher was talking about it, it gave me this idea. Sorry if it's rushed, I wrote it in my biology class. I don't own Vampire Knight, and there is major OOC-ness. Just a warning!**

On May 6th, 2013, Yuri Kuran, one of the Pureblood princesses, turns eighteen. Being the youngest child in the Kuran family, this would be the last of this type of soiree. This will be the party that she will find a husband. All of the Purebloods and Aristocrats will come, and offer their son in hope that she will choose him of all the men.

"Mother." Yuri groans, flopping onto her bed, "You know how I feel about this. I don't want to get married to some loser just because he has power."

"Yuri-! Do not talk about them like that. You're a lady and it's time you start acting like one." Juri, her mother, orders.

"But mom-" Yuri tries.

"No but's. This has already been decided." she says, walking out of the room.

~(T-T)~

"You're going to work security at a soiree this weekend." Yagari says to his students, Zero and Ichiru Kiryu.

"Okay." Zero says, walking out of the room.

"I don't want to..." Ichiru mumbles.

"I don't care. It's already been decided." he says sitting down, ending the conversation.

~(T-T)~

"Try this one!" one eager servant says, pushing a poofy dress in Yuri's face.

"N-no thanks... It's not my style." Yuri says, pushing it away.

"Then what is your style?" another servant asks. Yuri thinks for a moment. A smile spreads across her face.

"Jeans, a t-shirt, and converse." she answer, earning laughs from everyone.

"Oh, Lady Yuri, that's not how a princess should dress!" one giggles. Yuri scowls.

"I hate being a princess." she mutters, crossing her arms.

"You have no idea how lucky you are." says her mother, walking in. She hands Yuri a dress and pushes her behind the screen. "Change into that."

Yuri strips down and slips on the dress.

"I don't like it." Yuri whines as she steps out. The dress was a teal strapless with a satin bow tied around the waist. It was long and flowed elegantly with every move she made. The dress was simple and beautiful. It hugged the few curves she had, and was perfect for her body shape. She would've loved it if she didn't hate dresses.

"You look beautiful!" everyone coos. Yuri pouts and stares at the floor.

"Mother, please don't make me do this." she whispers, balling her hands into fists.

"Don't be silly, guests are already arriving. Put on your heals and comes downstairs." Juri says, patting her shoulder. The servants scramble out of the room to great the guests. Yuri glances down at the six inch high-heals.

"I know I'm short, but holy cow!" she exclaims, examining the shoe. She throws them to the side, deciding to go barefoot. If she was being forced to be there, and wear the dress, she should at least not have to wear those shoes!

"Yuri!" her mother calls from the end of the hall.

"Coming!" Yuri shouts, running out, trying not to trip on her dumb dress.

~(T-T)~

Scanning the crowd, Ichiru sighs. He leans against the wall. _'Why do I have to do this' _he thinks as his eyes land on a girl that grabs his attention. _'Wow.. She's beautiful.'_ he tries to take his eyes off of her, but he can't stop staring.

Yuri zigzags through the crowd. When she gets out of the really crowded part, she walks a little faster _'My God, I've been down here for five minutes and I've already gotten seventeen marriage proposals!'_

_'The girl.. seems to be trying to get away from something.."_ Ichiru takes a step forward as Yuri trips on her dress, sending her crashing to the floor. Almost. Ichiru catches her in his arms and she slowly opens her eyes to look at him.

"S-sorry! I-I'm so sorry!" she stutters, blushing. Ichiru smiles at her cuteness.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Sure. I guess." she answers. He looks at her, puzzled. "Oh, I'm just not a people person. I was kinda drug here against my will."

"Ah, I see." he says, helping her up. "Well then, would you like to come with me?"

_'Who is this boy? I-I've never seen him before..' _ Yuri thinks, scanning him. He was very handsome. _'I-is he here to ask for my hand in marriage?'_

"Okay. Let's go to the terrace." Yuri says as she leads him out. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name is Ichiru Kiryu, and yours..?"

"I'm Yuri."

"It's nice to meet you Yuri." Ichiru says as Yuri stumbles in her dress again.

"Y'know what?" Yuri reaches down and rips off much of the bottom part of her dress. Now it hangs just above her knees. "Better." she sighs happily. Ichiru blushes. "Oh, I'm pleased to meet you." she says, remembering her manners. He laughs and she can feel the air escape her lungs. He was just so... Perfect. He's the one.

~(T-T)~

On the terrace, Yuri and Ichiru sat on the bench. Talking and laughing for hours, they had bonded.

"Look!" Yuri says, pointing at the sky. Ichiru looks up and smiles.

"What am I supposed to see?" he asks, looking harder.

"The Big Dipper!" Yuri giggles, leaning into him. The wind picks up and Yuri shivers. _'Maybe I shouldn't have ripped my dress...'_ Yuri looks at Ichiru as he stares at the stars.

"Y'know, you're pretty amazing. I'm glad we both happened to be here." he says, looking down at her. He wraps his arms around her, and she snuggles into him.

"I'm glad you came. I thought today would be torturous, but having you here was really nice." she says, kissing him cheek.

"Yuri!" her mother yells from the doorway. "Get away from that hunter!"

"Hmm? Wha-?" Yuri asks, getting pulled away from Ichiru by her mother.

"Wait! Yuri!" Ichiru calls after her. When he got back inside, he was too late. She was being taken to her room.

"What were you doing with him? Why were you away from the party!?" she asks, pacing.

"Mother, stop pacing. And I was with him because... Well, anyway, I went away because I couldn't stand the people." Yuri explains. Juri sighs.

"What am I going to do with you?" she mumbles.

"Let me be my own person?" Yuri tries, shrugging her shoulders.

"No. You have to go back down and choose a guy right now." Juri says sternly.

"I choose Ichiru." Yuri says, just as stern.

"You can't be with him anymore. You should never have even hung out with him for as long as you did." she says as she walks out the door. Yuri runs to the mirror and wipes off the makeup from her face. She didn't want it to smear while she cried.

~(T-T)~

"Psst! Yuri!" a pebble hits Yuri's window in the middle of the night, scaring her. She walks over to the window to see Ichiru. She opens her window and climbs out of it, hopping down the two stories.

"Ichiru!" she squeals quietly. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Why did you have to leave?" he asks, staring intensely into her eyes.

"Well.. my mom says I can't see you anymore." Yuri says, sadness coating her voice.

"But... But I l-love you.." Ichiru says, causing Yuri to blush.

"Really!? I love you, too!" he leans down and kisses her gently.

~(T-T)~

After weeks of them sneaking out, they decided to run away.

"Ichiru, I love you." Yuri said one night.

"I love you, too." he responded, smiling at her.

"Let's run away so we can be together forever. I know our families don't accept us, so this will be for the best." she suggests.

"Well, sure. Why not?"

They pack up some things and run away together, traveling by foot. They hide out in campsites, and eventually, they found an apartment to live in.

One day when Ichiru was making dinner, there was a knock on the door. Yuri went to answer it.

"Hello...Yuri." Kaname Kuran, her older brother, says, looking down on her.

"K-K-Kaname!" Yuri stutters, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back. Mother and Father are worried sick." he says calmly. You shrug.

"Tell them I'm safe, but I'm happy here." Yuri says, trying to shut the door.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to be with him." he tells her as Ichiru walks up to her side. She tries not to laugh at the pink apron Ichiru was wearing.. "I'm also here to inform you that if you don't split, we must kill Ichiru." both Ichiru's and Yuri's eyes go wide.

"You guys can't do that!" Yuri says. Kaname drags them both out.

"You don't live here anymore. It's been sold." Kaname tells them, ignoring Yuri. They're put into a car and are driven back to Yuri's house.

~(T-T)~

"Since you disobeyed us, we have no choice but to kill him." Juri says, snapping her finger. A man steps out of the dark with a gun. He holds it up, and aims for Ichiru. In a split second, he shoots it. Yuri has no time to think about what she's doing, before she jumps in front of him and takes a bullet to the heart. Ichiru runs away, scared, tears streaming down his face.

His lover is now dead, laying in a pool of her own blood. All to save his life. _'I'll make it up to you!'_

He walks into his room at Yagari's house. He grabs his gun and walks back out the door. _'A day isn't worth living if you aren't there.' _He sneaks back to where Yuri was shot. Everyone had left, in search of him.

"I love you." he says, putting the gun to his head. "..I love you." he pulls it, and blood splatters everywhere. He lifeless body falls onto Yuri's.

**So, yeah. They're dead. Hmm. Okay, please review XD**


End file.
